Quite a Trial, han?
by Mrs. Potter Chance
Summary: Ginny finds herself in a strange room. She's told that she's dead. A trial that will send her either to Heaven or Hell begins. Some witnesses come. What will happen to her? Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter. Yes, J. K. Rowling thought of it first. Oh well...  
**

**Hey guys. So, this idea just came up to me during my Portuguese class and I thought it was kind of good. I hope you like it and, even if you don't, please review it.**

**Thank you,**

_**Potter.**_

_****_**P.S: English is not my native language so if there are any mystakes, please forgive me. Also, if there are, I'm really sorry.  
**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. All that light made them burn. I got up. I couldn't really recognize this place and I had a headache the size of Jupiter. _Merlin, it really hurts!_ I started walking around what seemed like a simple white room. I suddenly realized I was hungry. _Merlin, how I'd like a sandwich right now! _And then, suddenly, I was holding a tuna sandwich on my left hand. _Wow, oh well… _I started eating it and when I was halfway through it, it just disappeared. Just like that. I wished I had a place to sit since my legs were really sore and that moment exactly, a bench appeared in front of me. I just sat.

I tried thinking about my latest memories. The last thing I remembered was being outside, by the lake, with Harry, Ron and Hermione tossing a ball. And now, I was in this really strange place where all the things I thought about came true. Then, and just like that, I thought of a explanation. But it couldn't be, so…

"Wait… Am I-''

"Dead? Yes." –I heard a voice say.

I looked around and sitting next to me was this really weird man in really weird clothes. My eyes widened and I remember wishing he would simply go away.

"Oh, darling, sorry, that doesn't work on me…" –he explained, a smile on his lips.

"Who are you? And, what are you exactly?"

"Geez, you're real nice!" –he said, his voice filled with sarcasm.

I looked at him; my eyebrows were now raised and I was honestly wishing I had a wand so I could hex him.

"Ok, ok, let's not get aggressive! Answering your question, I'm Marshall. And I'm a pilot. Do you know what that is?"

_Pilot? What the fuck is that? Is he going to mug me?_

"No, sweetie, I'm not going to mug you."´

"Merlin, would you mind stop reading my mind? It's getting rather annoying…"

"Oh, sorry. So, do you know what an airplane is?"

"Of course I know what a fucking airplane is!" _Who the hell does he think I am? I'm not some dumb girl who knows nothing about Muggles! My name's not Lavender Brown…_ "It's those things that Muggles build and fly and whatever…" I said crossing my arms. "Actually, it's rather pointless. Why don't you simply use a broom?"

"Because in Muggle culture someone that flies on a broom is considered a witch and that's not good. Muggles, as you call us, don't like witches and wizards."

_Is he insulting me? Is he saying that we're bad and they're good? Oh, that's just rich…_

"No, I'm not insulting you." –he explained, his voice very soft.

"Get the fuck out of my mind! I'm warning you!"

"Sorry. Is hard to break a habit…"

"Well, maybe you should try harder!" I snapped. _This guy's really getting on my nerves!_ _Wait, did he say I'm dead? _"So, I'm dead?"

"I'm sorry to tell you, but yes."

_I'm dead? In this outfit? Oh, that's embarrassing! Wait, I realize I'm dead and my first thought is about my clothes? And people say I'm "normal"? Really?! Even Luna wouldn't think about that… Well, Luna probably wouldn't think at all, so… Oh, that was harsh. Even from me… Wait, I'm dead? How did I die? _

"So, Marshall…" I said like I was testing the name. "I'm dead." I stated. "How come?"

"Well…" he started. "You were hit in the head by that ball, fell and hit your head on a rock."

I laughed. _Ok, this guy's kind of funny…_

"No, seriously, how did I die? Was I hit by a curse or something?"

"I'm quite serious, actually."

"Wait, really? I'm dead 'cause I hit my head on a rock?! I play Quidditch for Merlin's sake!"

"It was a rather sharp rock, to tell you the truth…"

"Didn't you fucking hear me?! I play Quidditch! I fly and toss balls and get thrown to the floor almost every day!"

"Look, I understand you're angry, but there's really no need to swear, ok?"

"Oh My Merlin! This is so embarrassing! Oh, please don't tell anyone!"

I turned my head to him and he had this are-you-serious look on his face. _Oh, right, I'm dead. There's no one to tell this to._

"Wait, why aren't I in Heaven?" I asked rather innocently.

"Seriously? You think you can get in Heaven that easily?! There's this whole process before I even consider sending you to Heaven."

"Oh, right. Hold on, is Fred in Heaven?"

"Your brother? Yes, of course. I sent him as soon as he stepped in here."

"Wait… Fred gets to go to Heaven like that and I have to go through some process? That's not fair!"

"Who said life's fair?"

"I'm dead!" I shouted.

"Oh, right. Well, no one said after-life's fair, right?"

I remember rolling my eyes to him as soon as he finished his sentence.

"What do you mean by "process"?"

"It's something like a trial. We call in some witnesses that are alive and we decide where we put people. Yours is going to be rather tricky, in fact."

"What makes you say that?"

"You'll see. But, don't forget Ginny Weasley, I've been watching you all your life. I know your secrets."

His words made me shiver.

_He can't! There's no possible way he knows about it! I always kept it to myself! And, even if he does, what can he do about it? It's not like I'll ever see her again. After all, I am dead. _This words sent shivers down my spine. _I'm dead. Merlin, I really am dead! There's so many things I wanted to do! Oh, Merlin, I'm dead! I'll never play Quidditch again. I'll never ask Hermione to do my homework for me again. I'll never hug Harry or Ron again. I mean, at least not for a long time! Oh Merlin, does Mum know?_

"Marshall, does my mum know I'm dead?"

"No, not yet. Right now, you're being transported to the hospital wing. It's been about 5 minutes since you died. Do you want to see it?"

I remember thinking about it for a moment. _Do I really want to see my friends suffer while Madam Pomfrey gives them the news? I mean, I want to see them at least one more time. But not like this. Not when they realize they won't see me again. Well, I'd like to see their reactions? Would any of them cry? If so, who'd be the first one?_

"Yes, I do. Show them to me, Marshall."

I had just finished saying my words when Marshall transported me. And then, suddenly, there I was. Actually, there were two of me. One who was lying on a bed, pale skin, blood spilled all over the left side of my face. And then, me, watching this strange Ginny. I looked around. There wasn't anyone else on these beds except for a student that must have been in second year and was in Hufflepuf.

And then, my friends. My brother Ron, Harry and Hermione. _Oh, how I will miss you guys! _Madam Pomfrey was entering the room just now. She _always has this killer poker-face._ I don't really know why, but she first looked at Hermione. She starts talking. I can't hear her. "Why can't I hear what she's saying, Marshall?"

"It's just a side effect of being a ghost."

_Thankfully, I know how to read lips. That has proven to be handy quite some times, actually._

I can't understand all she's saying but it's most likely something like "I'm sorry to tell you this, but in no circumstance could we save her. I'm so sorry for your loss."

She walks away and I'm left with my friends and there shocked faces. The first reaction I saw, came from Hermione. 'Mione, as I used to call her. A tear started streaming down her face. She wiped it off immediately. Then, others followed the first one. Soon enough, 'Mione was sobbing, her hands covering her face. Actually, no. Only one hand was covering her face. The other one, the left one, was together with mine. I looked at my left hand. _I can see across it. Wow, this is so weird. _But, at that moment I swear I can feel her hand on mine.

I look at Ron. One of his hands is against his forehead while tears start forming in his eyes.

Harry. I finally look at Harry. His green, beautiful eyes were now shut and I can see he's making a huge effort not to cry. In vain. I see a couple of tears streaming down his face. He doesn't even wipe them off.

"Let's go, it's time." I hear Marshall say.

_We're back in the strange room. Shit, I shouldn't have seen that! Oh Merlin, I feel terrible now!_

"Are you okay?" Marshall asks.

"Yeah, sure." I wipe a tear off my face as I speak. "It's just… Ugh, never mind." _It's just so sad!_

"I know how you feel. That's exactly how I felt when I saw my parent's reaction. Terrible."

_Oh, yeah, he's dead too! Shit, I'm so rude. I didn't even ask something about him!_

"Don't worry, it's okay. I get it. Finding out you're dead can be a real mood killer." He says with a small smile. "It's time. Your trial will start any time now. Be prepared for your secrets to be revealed." He winks at me as he speaks.

_Wait, how did that door get in here? I didn't wish for it._

"I did. You have to enter the room one way or another, right? I thought a door would be better than a window… My opinion."

_He doesn't know about it. No, of course he doesn't. No one does, in fact. Shit, what if someone does? No, of course no one knows… Fuck, he must know! He's talking about secrets! He most certainly doesn't mean that time I hid my mum's glasses when I was five and blamed Percy. Oh Holy Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Ginny, put yourself together woman! How can he know? You never told anyone. Merlin, sometimes you're really stupid, aren't you?_

"I do know about it."

_Shit!_


End file.
